


On the Other Hand?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Gloves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed, in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 170

"The humans would say that the shoe is on the other foot." The Doctor's voice was placidly amused as he surveyed his bound, stripped prisoner. "Though maybe," he said as he pulled on the Master's glove, "a slightly different metaphor might be more appropriate."

"Do your worst, Doctor," he snarled through gritted teeth. The effect was somewhat ruined when he sucked in a breath, as the leather-sheathed fingers closed on his ankle.

If the Doctor was going to try to menace him, he should do him the favor of being, well, menacing.

The Doctor merely smirked at his growing erection.


End file.
